


The Merlin and The Raven

by EmrysTheMerlin



Series: An Innocent Warrior, A Wise King [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Protective Arthur, Self sacrificing Merlin, caring knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysTheMerlin/pseuds/EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: After being attacked by a mysterious group of men Merlin finds himself the captive of the beautiful, sharp toothed woman calling herself Lady Ravana. He strikes a deadly deal with her in order to save Arthur. Will Arthur be able to save Merlin before he's drained dry? And what secrets will Arthur learn along the way?





	1. The Black Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another transfer, the Merlin ones are why I picked the username I did. I own nothing.

I hate very few things in this world. Evil, injustice, cruelty, unjustified persecution, all of these are things I hate. Hunting is another. Don’t get me wrong, it is sometimes necessary, but when Arthur drags me out in the middle of winter when he knows we won’t catch anything is just ridiculous and I felt it necessary to point this out to him.

“This is ridiculous Arthur. It’s winter.”

“I am fully aware of what season it is Merlin.”

“Then why are we hunting!? There’s nothing alive out here but us! Plus we can’t have you freezing to death.”

“You’re such a girl Merlin.” I sighed and shivered. It was freezing out here even with the cloak I had wrapped around my shoulders. It was new and it did help a lot more than my old one. We had ridden out a bit further than normal and I saw a large black fortress in the distance. I shivered but not from the cold this time. I shivered because of the feeling creeping down my spine.

“Arthur we should go back.” He glared at me from his horse. He rode faster and I cursed under my breath, urging my horse to catch up with him. As we rode past the fortress the feeling of foreboding got stronger. That was when a large heavy force came out of the woods to my right and knocked me clean off my horse. I shouted in panic as the something twisted so I landed on top of it. That was unusual. I struggled as a strong arm pinned both of mine behind my back.

“Merlin!” Arthur yelled, I looked up, panic filling my eyes as my magic rose up. I forced it down, Arthur didn’t know and he couldn’t find out now. Not after Morgana had reduced his father to a nervous wreck because of her betrayal. The man who held my arms with one hand cupped a cloth over my nose and mouth with his other hand. Shocked, I breathed in without thinking.

The cloth smelled of herbs and magic. I tried to hold my breath as my world swam. Arthur was fighting two other men. Were they bandits? I couldn’t think straight. I saw one of the men strike out at him and forced the magic out, snapping the man’s sword. My world spun sickeningly. I heard Arthur call out my name as I fell into the black.


	2. Silver Swords and Sharp Teeth

The next thing I was aware of was the feeling of warmth. I had to be dreaming, right? Then I remembered the men who had attacked us and jerked awake. My vision was blurry and I fought down the nausea, desperate to find Arthur. A voice from nearby made me panic more. 

“Shhh young one. You’re still feeling the effects of the potion those men gave you.” My brain took a minute to let her words sink in.

“Arthur.” I slurred.

“Your friend is safe. He was not wounded. He is very worried about you, though I doubt he’ll ever tell you that.”

“Where?” I couldn’t manage more than one word at a time. Black spots danced in my vision as a very pretty, if blurry, woman came into view. She was insanely pale with hair the color of fresh wheat. Her eyes drew my shattered focus though. They were brown, or were they? They looked almost red.

“He is right across the hall. I have told him he should rest for a while before you go back home.” He smile scared me but I was rapidly losing my grip on consciousness.

“Arthur.” I breathed as I slipped once more out of the waking world. But this time my magic was awake. It pulled at my mind, warning me of danger. I let it pull me along until I saw a dimly lit dungeon. There were no windows in the cells and the windows in the hall that lead to them were so heavily covered I couldn’t tell if it was day or night. Then I heard him.

“Let me out of here you witch! I swear if you’ve hurt Merlin I will tear you limb from limb!” Arthur. I watched each of the cells carefully. There! A glint of silver showed me where he was. His seemed to be the only occupied cell. He still had his sword, only his crossbow was missing. That wasn’t normal. He was unharmed; she hadn’t lied about that at least. Several of the men who had attacked us were standing guard outside his cell. All were rather badly bruised and several were bandaged quite a lot. 

He struck out at the bars with his sword; he chipped the bar but jarred his sword. 

“You’re just going to break your sword.” The woman who had lied to me appeared suddenly from the shadows. Arthur lunged up to the bars. 

“Who are you? What have you done with Merlin? I swear if you’ve hurt him...” She cut across him. 

“Calm yourself, little prince. I am aware that you must return to your castle soon. Your friend is safe and you shall be released soon, then you can go your merry way.”

“If you’re just going to let us go, why kidnap us in the first place?” She laughed.

“Oh no, you misunderstand. You are free to go. Your friend, you called him Merlin? He stays. I need him. His blood will be very useful.” Arthur paled and I felt my stomach object heavily to my current situation. 

“What?” Arthur breathed. The woman laughed. Arthur seemed to have lost all reason. He reached through the bars and stabbed the woman through the torso. He yanked his blade out of her but couldn’t get it back through the bars. He had dropped it in shock. She hadn’t fallen, she wasn’t bleeding. She hadn’t even called out in pain. She was looking down at the gaping wound in her torso and she was pouting. 

“And I was going to let him recover fully before I drained him. But it looks like I don’t have much of a choice now.” She walked away and Arthur called after her.

“Leave him alone! I swear I will kill you! What are you!?” I tried to wake up but I couldn’t. Then I felt a cold hand jerking me back to my own mind. She was there, her pale hand resting on my forehead. I tried to move, to scream, to use magic, anything. But nothing worked. She smiled.

“Shhh young warlock, this won’t hurt. For long.” She fisted my shirt and pulled me into a sitting position. I couldn’t resist no matter how much I wanted to. She untied my neckerchief, careful to keep in contact with my skin. I somehow managed to choke out a question.

“What… are… you?” My voice was strained and it hurt to speak but I had to know. She smirked.

“I was once a sorceress. But one day a priestess of the old religion became jealous of my power. So she cursed me to be what I am now. Not truly human, but not truly a creature of magic either. But I can break my curse if I drink the blood of a powerful sorcerer. It would seem fate has smiled on me and brought me something better, you.” She pushed my head to one side, away from her, and bit into my neck. 

I screamed but it gurgled off. I could do nothing but sit there and get rapidly more light headed. The room spun and black spots danced in front of my eyes. Finally just before the world went completely dark she let go, brushing her fingertips across the two puncture marks healing them. She smiled as she let me fall and I let myself sink into oblivion.


	3. The Deadly Deal

I found myself back with Arthur, watching like a ghost from the air. He was desperately slashing at the bars with the sword he had retrieved from outside the cell. He was talking to himself, trying to keep himself calm.

“Damn it Merlin! You had better be alive. Because if you aren’t I’ll kill you myself!” He punctuated every other word with a blow to the bars. His sword was starting to chip. He growled and dropped it. He began to examine the lock.

I must have watched him for a few more hours as he struggled to pick the lock with just his dagger. My own mind refused to wake, focusing on keeping Arthur safe instead. However, when my mind finally did start to pull me back, Arthur had somehow managed to unlock his cell with nothing but a dagger. My eyes opened and I found myself staring up at the woman again. She brushed my hair away from my eyes. 

“Hello again. Has anyone ever told you that you are very handsome when you sleep? But I’m being rude. I am Lady Ravana. The young prince tells me your name is Merlin. It fits. There is something rather birdlike about.” She laughed and pulled me up, still immobilized. 

“Come dance with me. It’s been so long since anyone danced with me.” Her hand holding mine, I felt her words force me to do as she willed. I didn’t smile watching her closely instead. My face seemed to be the only thing that was still listening to me. She hummed and swayed to her tune. She leaned in and I heard fighting in the hall. 

As she bit someone slammed into the door, which was locked. I heard Arthur but he sounded muffled. I could feel my life being drained away as every strike on the door grew softer. Was he giving up? Apparently not because he blurred into my vision a moment later.

“Merlin!” He was probably yelling but I could barely hear him. Ravana let go and I crumpled to the stone floor. My world spun but I refused to let the darkness take me. Arthur was in trouble, I had to protect him, no matter the cost to myself.

“Arthur… Run… leave... me…” I couldn’t stand but I could see a little, even if it was blurry. I heard Ravana laughing. 

“Aww the little Prince Regent comes to save his servant! That’s cute. But I still need him. If that means I have to kill you I will.” No! I couldn’t let her do that. I struggled to my elbows/ 

“No! Leave… Him… Alone...” I struggled against the darkness. Ravana looked me over and Arthur moved to stand between us. He never got there though. Ravana raised her hand and he found himself stuck. She knelt down so she was on eye level with me.

“Why should I? There’s no reason for me not to kill him. He’s getting in my way.

“If you let him go I won’t fight… I won’t try to escape... If you hurt him… I will fight you every step of the way… in every way I can.” I hissed out, eyes defiant. She smiled, her feral grin exposing her fangs. 

“Deal!” Arthur’s eyes widened with horror but he couldn’t say anything. Ravana called her men and they marched Arthur out of the castle. I somehow managed to stay awake and, just to ensure she held up her end of the deal, watched through one of the ever curtained windows as Arthur was loaded onto his horse. Ravana stayed well back.

One of the men forced the reigns into Arthurs bound hands and smacked the horses flank hard. It galloped off, Arthur staring desperately over his shoulder at me. Only when he was out of sight did I finally crumple to the floor. I was out before I hit the stones. There was no Arthur this time. I was too tired, in every way.


	4. Scars Of Fire And Lightning

I wasn’t sure how long I slept but it must have been quite a while. When I woke the curtains were open and the full moon shone, filling the room with a silvery light. I sat up and wobbled still a little light headed from blood loss. For the first time since Ravana’s men had attacked I was. I shivered, the room was freezing. There was a log in the fireplace but no fire was lit. I glanced around then concentrated.

“Foerbearnan.” I whispered and a fire lit in the fireplace. It wasn’t as big as it should have been but it warmed up the room. I could have tried to escape, should have tried to escape, but I didn’t. If I tried she might go after Arthur. I couldn’t let that happen. 

I shivered. At least Arthur was safe. I tried to focus on that, but I was afraid of what would happen next. Arthur would be halfway back to Camelot now. I thought of Giaus, I would never see him again. I hoped he would be proud of me. Gwen would be upset. She would understand but she would still be upset. I wondered what Lancelot and Gwaine would do. Even I knew that both were loyal too Arthur to the death, both had only come to our aid when Morgana had invaded because I had asked them to. Gwaine and Lance would come looking for me. Would they be too late? I hoped they wouldn’t blame Arthur. He needed his knights, especially if I wasn’t there. Lancelot would help Giaus protect Arthur from any magical threats.

I was so deep in thought, distracting myself from my current situation that I didn’t notice Ravana materialize from the shadows. When I did see her I didn’t do anything. I had made a deal after all. She smiled.

“Good evening Merlin.” I kept my mouth shut, I may have made a deal not to fight but that didn’t mean that I had to talk. She pouted.  
“Oh don’t be like that! I let your precious prince go and I’m not a cruel person. Alright maybe a little.” She smirked. I frowned at her. Her pout deepened, I was surprised her bottom lip didn’t get caught on her fangs.  
“Aww now you’re just being mean! There’s no reason we can’t have a civilized conversation.” I looked her full in the face.

“You’re going to kill me.” My voice was flat and emotionless. She sat down and brushed at the silk fabric of her skirt as if there was a speck of dust there. 

“Well yes, but it’s been so long since I’ve an intelligent conversation. My men aren’t smart, lovely strong boys, but dull and frightened. You aren’t scared of me. I find that fascinating.” I forced a smile.

“Well I have been told I’m a riddle.” She grinned widely. 

“I can see that.” She reached out and poured a goblet of wine from the jug on the table. I stood from the bed as she gestured to the seat across from her. As I sat she placed the goblet in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed.  
“It’s completely safe. You already know how I’m going to kill you and I intend to make it last. I know it’s not much fun for you, but I quite enjoy it.” She smirked. I didn’t take the cup. She began pouting again. It would have been cute except for the two points it revealed.   
“You promised you wouldn’t fight me on this. After all I let your little prince regent go. Play nice Merlin.” I took the cup. She hadn’t been lying; the wine was free of poison. She smiled.   
“Thank you! See that wasn’t so hard.” She simpered. I rolled my eyes at her. She laughed; it was warm but held an undertone of something dark and metallic.   
“Oh so you’re cheeky! I like that, that’s something I haven’t seen in a very long time. But I’m curious.” She gestured at the scar that was barely visible above the neckline of my tunic.   
“You smell of fire and lightning. But that burn holds something else. Power of the old religion, power like that which flows in you, but darker more hateful. Someone truly wanted you dead.” I smiled; there was no humor in it, just a touch of nostalgia.

“Very perceptive. She did want me dead. But it didn’t really work her way.”

“Oh! A priestess then! Tell! I love a good adventure!” She looked genuinely curious. 

“Alright, I’ll tell you but you have to tell me what happened to you. Why you got turned into this.” She grinned and nodded.

“It all started with Questing Beast…” I wove my words into the near death of Arthur and the ruins of the Isle of the Blessed. The room around seemed to vanish as I watched myself from years ago deal my life away for Arthur’s. I watched as he once more breathed easily. I felt the tears of rage sting my eyes as my mother stumbled into the city, deathly ill.  
I shouted once more at the dragon who had lied to me and felt the panic and determination upon discovering Giaus laying dead at the foot of the alter of the isle. I remembered facing off against Nimueh for the last time. I remembered the pain as the fireball had hit me directly in the chest.

But the pain hadn’t been real until later. After the magic from holding Life and Death in my hands faded, then the pain came. After Nimueh screamed her last and Giaus breathed again. After the adrenaline wore off, when we were back in Camelot, that was when the pain came. It had taken me nearly a week to recover fully from the pain. The burn took a month to scab over fully, and two months to close and begin to scar.

Giaus was the only other person who knew about it. It would have raised too many questions. A normal person shouldn’t have survived a burn like that. At least that was what Giaus said. 

“He told Arthur I fell down the stairs and broke a rib.” I laughed just a little bitterly. She was watching me, eyes wide. She was impressed. 

“Wow. You held the power of Life and Death as an untrained novice. Took that power from one of the last high priestesses and wielded it effectively. That’s impossible.” She was grinning now.  
“You killed Nimueh without disrupting the balance of the old religion. You are an impossibility.” I took a sip of the wine feeling a little awkward.

“Alright, your turn.” I said. I blinked and she was right in front of me, guiding the goblet to the table. 

“Show me the scar.” I shook my head, panic wasn’t building yet but it was on its way. She ran a fingernail down the front of my tunic, slicing the fabric as easily as if it were made of butter. The fabric fell slack and she pulled it away revealing the ugly red scar. It covered most of my upper chest, marring the skin there with an angry red scar. She leaned in her eyes turning blood red as I watched.

“Such raw power. Mmmm delicious. I can’t seem to help myself.” She leaned over my neck and breathed on it for just a second before she bit.


	5. The Servant's Secret

Sounds reached my ears as she drained me of my strength, sounds of metal clashing with metal, swords cutting flesh and bone, shouts of a name from several throats fading into the distance.

MERLIN  
MERlin  
Merlin  
merlin 

I was fading not them. There was a crash, what sounded like a mile away. A shout of rage and Ravana let go. I couldn’t move, even breathing was nearly impossible at the moment. I slipped out of the chair onto the floor. I heard voices behind me and focused on the words.

“…him go!” Was that Gwaine? A hissing answered him followed by the clash of a sword on the chair.

“Lancelot!” Someone shouted in warning. Arthur? Percival? I honestly couldn’t tell. I felt someone hoist me up by the arm. My neck had stopped bleeding. Lancelot’s face swam into view.

“Can’t leave you and Arthur alone for five minutes, can we?” Gwaine commented as he took hold of my other arm. I could feel my hold on reality slipping away. I saw Arthur standing in front of us looking angry and worried.

“Idiot! You should have fought back.” I blearily shook my head.

“Made a deal. Keep you safe.” I couldn’t form full sentences. He glared at me.

“Idiot! Don’t do that again, ever!” He led us out into the hall. Ravana wasn’t attacking. That was wrong. I struggled a little trying to figure out where she was, whose neck her fangs would be sinking into next. But the stress of the day had been too much and as I let my head fall back I hears a gasp from my left.

“How did he get that?!” Gwaine almost whispered. I heard nothing for a while after that.


	6. The Prince's Perspective

He had Merlin back. He could breathe again. Stupid self-sacrificing clot-pole! If he ever tried something like that again, Arthur would kill him himself. When the witch had frozen him he had thought he was going to die. Though he would never admit it there had been a flicker of fear in him. Until Merlin once again proved himself to be a loyal idiot. He couldn’t move but he had heard everything.

Merlin had traded his safety, probably his life, for Arthur. As he was led off he looked back and saw determination fighting fear and exhaustion in Merlin’s sapphire blue eyes. He had tried to fight it but the witches spell still held his muscles in their frozen state. His weapons had been returned to him and his hands tied in front of him. They had loaded him onto his horse and forced the reigns into his hands. He clung to his horse for dear life as the horse galloped off. He was watching, watching for as long as he could. Merlin was watching him from one of the windows of the fortress. His last view of his servant, of his friend, was of his eyes rolling up into his head as he crumpled. 

Guilt tugged at his heart. Merlin wouldn’t be in this situation if not for him. He knew his knights would be looking for him and tried to pull his horse to a stop but couldn’t. It was panicked. He needed to get his hands free. He was almost halfway back to Camelot when he finally managed to wriggle his way out of the ropes. He calmed his horse by some miracle and was about to turn around and go back for Merlin when his horse bucked, frightened by a crossbow bolt that had just missed Arthur. He fell and his horse bolted as the clearing filled with men. Bandits, real ones this time, not the witch’s men. He pulled his sword.

“I do not have time for this!” He growled and the men attacked. He sliced down several of them before he heard a familiar battle cry. Suddenly his knights were diving into the battle. He smiled just a little as Lancelot finished off a bandit who had tried to run Arthur through. Lancelot raised an eyebrow. Arthur knew what the knight was asking.

‘Where’s Merlin?’ Arthur shook his head. When the battle was over Gwaine approached Arthur. 

“Good to see you Princess. Where’s Merlin?” Arthur shook his head and explained. The image of Merlin crumpling to the ground alone and at the mercy of that witch who had said she wanted his blood haunted him every time he blinked. When he finished Gwaine swore loudly, looking beyond angry.

“And you just left him!?” How could you do that!” 

“I didn’t have much of a choice!” He felt tears sting his eyes. Lancelot sheathed his sword and Leon came back into the clearing, leading his and Arthur’s horses.

“She didn’t go far. Are you alright Sire? Where’s Merlin?” At least Leon asked Arthur if he was alright before inquiring after his wayward manservant.

“Let’s go!” Lancelot said untying his own horse from behind a tree. “Care to lead the way Sire?” He asked pointedly. Gwaine glared at him until he realized that Lancelot wasn’t facing west, towards Camelot, but east, in the direction Arthur had appeared from. Arthur leapt onto his horse and led the knights back to the fortress. It was night by the time they reached it. They split up. Arthur wasn’t exactly sure which side of the castle Merlin was on but he knew which floor. Elyan, Leon and Percival went one way; Arthur, Lancelot and Gwaine went the other. When Arthur finally broke down the door his heart had almost stopped. 

The witch had Merlin pinned down in a chair. Her mouth was attached to his neck. A small amount of crimson liquid leaked around her lips. Blood. He yelled in furry. She leapt away from Merlin. His neck continued to dribble blood from two holes in his neck just above his collarbone. 

“Let him go!” Gwaine shouted anger filling his voice. The three men attacked together. She danced back, Merlin’s blood smeared over her mouth. She hissed as Gwaine landed a blow to her arm. He cut down to the bone and it sounded like metal striking wood but she didn’t seem hurt, more angry than anything else. She tried to lunge around them, trying to get to Merlin, who had slipped out of the chair onto the floor. His eyes, normally so full of life, were glazed and dull.

“Lancelot!” Arthur warned and the knight lunged and sliced up opening a cut on the witch’s torso. She shrieked in pain and frustration then she stepped into a shadow and melted. Lancelot pulled Merlin up by his right arm. His neck had stopped bleeding and his eyes had regained a little focus. He heard Gwaine whisper something to Merlin as he took hold of his other arm. Fear tugged at Arthur. Merlin was limp as a rag doll, his glazed eyes searching almost blindly. He focused on Arthur and his eyes seemed to clear a little.

“Idiot! You should have fought back!” He sounded worried, even to his own ears. Merlin slurred but did manage words. 

“Made a deal. Keep you safe.” The wave of guilt was almost crushing. Gwaine glared at Arthur accusingly. Lancelot was examining Merlin’s neck which appeared to be healing itself. The spell the witch must have had him under must be wearing off. 

“Idiot! Don’t do that again!” Arthur wasn’t yelling, more whispering loudly. Even Gwaine could hear the worry in his voice. Arthur led them out into the hall. Merlin struggled for a moment but he seemed to be teetering on the edge of consciousness. His head fell back and his shirt, which was cut open, fell open revealing an ugly scar. Gwaine gasped.

“How did he get that?!” He whispered. Merlin’s eyes had rolled up into his head. Arthur shook his head, trying to look away but the angry scar kept drawing his attention. It covered most of Merlin’s upper chest. It felt wrong, it looked wrong, clashing with the pale skin around it. What had happened? How had Arthur not noticed it? Arthur knew a lot about scars. From his experience this one was at the very least four maybe five years old. Merlin had been working for him back then. 

Even as the knights loaded Merlin onto the horse in front of Arthur guilt ate at the prince regents heart. He wrapped one arm around Merlin’s waist. He felt the boys even breathing and relaxed a little as the knights followed him back towards Camelot.


	7. How Not To React When Faced With Your Darkest Secret

I was insanely comfortable when I finally returned to the world of the living. But I wasn’t where I should have been. Again. I struggled for a moment until a strong hand laid itself on my shoulder and a familiar voice spoke. 

“Shh Merlin. It’s alright. You’re safe.” Lancelot’s voice. I blinked a few times and he came into focus. I remembered now. 

“Arthur?” I slurred. Lancelot smiled. 

“He’s fine. Not a scratch. What did she do to you Merlin?” I shook my head. That was a mistake, my world spun in a dizzying circle. I grabbed hold of Lancelot for support as the trees finally stopped spinning. Wait, trees?

“Where are we?” I mumbled eyes fixed shut.

“We had to set up camp for the night. We’ll be back in Camelot early tomorrow.” I opened one eye experimentally; when the world didn’t spin I opened the other as well. I was laying on several bedrolls and covered by two red cloaks. I was still light headed and dizzy. There was a slightly awkward silence. Then Lancelot looked over his shoulder and called.

“He’s awake.” Immediately Arthur and Gwaine were there: Elyan, Leon and Percival peeking over their shoulders. 

“How you feeling mate?” Gwaine asked as Arthur appeared to be floundering for words. 

“I’ve been worse.” I admitted. I had also been better, but I had been worse.

“We can see that mate! There has got to be a story behind that.” I felt a bit of panic rise. They had seen the scar? How was I going to explain that one?! Spilled torch? No, Arthur would know about that. Old accident? No Arthur would see through that too. The truth? No! He wasn’t ready yet. Lancelot must have seen my distress for he spoke up.

“Well that story will have to wait. Come on, he looks as pale as death. Let him rest for a bit.” Lancelot smiled down at me, winking when no one else was looking. Arthur nodded.

“Yes we should. Come on, I’ll take first watch.” I closed my eyes and was almost instantly enfolded in darkness.


	8. What Arthur's Overheard

He watched Merlin sink back into unconsciousness. He looked peaceful, but the image of that angry red burn wouldn’t leave his mind. Merlin had looked terrified when Gwaine had asked for the story behind it. Arthur had practically seen the lies forming behind Merlin’s eyes. Each had been tossed aside almost instantly and for a moment he thought he saw truth gleaming behind his eyes. But it was instantly shut down by a wave of almost uncharacteristic fear. Merlin had shaken his head almost imperceptibly. Arthur knew that Lancelot had seen it. Lancelot was covering for him. Why? What did Lancelot know that he didn’t? 

Lancelot hadn’t been around five years ago. They had met him five years ago, yes, but he had left. He wouldn’t know where the scar was from. Arthur knew Merlin was keeping secrets from him. He knew that there was a reason behind Merlin’s strange behavior during Morgana’s invasion. Morgouse’s death hadn’t been caused by steel. No, he had been at the door of the throne room attempting to force entry when he had heard Morgana’s shriek. He began to replay what he had heard in his head.

“No! Sister!?” Then words he hadn’t understood, magic, and a crash of metal against stone. That had to be one of his knights, but all save Lancelot were with him. But Lancelot couldn’t be in the throne room. Lancelot was with…

“I’m sorry Morgana. I never wanted it to be like this.” Merlin! Arthur had frozen, his ear pressed to the door as Gwaine tried to pick the lock.

“You did this! How?!” Morgana, rage and grief fighting for dominance in her voice. The sounds of footsteps.

“You spilled the cup!?” She shrieked disbelievingly.

“And once the cup is spilled the backlash of magic takes out the original caster.” Merlin sounded shaken and sad. He had been Morgana’s friend after all.

“It’s over Morgana.” Merlin’s voice sounded older than any man of Merlin’s age ever should. 

“No! This has just begun!” Morgana shrieked and there was magic again. The sound of a body hitting the door just as Gwaine succeeded in unlocking it. Arthur yanked it open and found a hauntingly familiar scene. It looked far too much like the scene he had found when the knights of Mhedier had fallen. Only this time it was Morgana clutching Morgouse’s still form, not the other way around. Lancelot’s unconscious form against one of the side walls was new, as was Merlin laying at Arthurs feet, unmoving. Arthur watched as more words of magic fell from Morgana’s lips. As she vanished with Morgouse in a whirl of dust and wind and falling debris. 

Lancelot stirred and shot upright, his hand on his sheath. But his sword wasn’t there. Giaus, who had been cornered by two now slain immortal warriors, ran over to him. Once he was sure Lancelot was alright he ran to Merlin’s lifeless form.

 

Arthur started out of his reverie when a movement caught his eye. Merlin had shifted in his sleep. The knights had removed his ruined shirt and the cloaks fell away as he wiggled around. Finally he settled back down, his back facing Arthur. From this angle Arthur had a clear view of Merlin’s back. There were scars there as well. Arthur knew what all but one of the four raised blemishes came from. 

 

Three were from the incident with the Basset three years ago. Merlin had suffered more than most from that attack. Arthur hadn’t found out until the day after the attack. Arthur once again sank back into his memories.

Merlin hadn’t shown up for work the morning after the attack. Arthur had burst into Giaus’s chambers, demanding his servant be thrown in the stocks if he wasn’t out of bed in the next instant. Giaus had paled at that and told Arthur that Merlin hadn’t come home last night. Arthur’s heart had jumped into his mouth. He had immediately called Morgana and Gwen together and they had set to searching. But Merlin hadn’t been found until Morgana had gone out riding. She had found him nearly a mile outside Camelot. He had been lying in the grass, soaked in his own blood. 

There had been three long scratches across his back, claw marks. Later he had told Arthur that the beast, the Basset, had been wounded when it had found him and a girl. Merlin had said she was a girl he had known from Ealdor. He hadn’t seen her in years and they had loved each other. The Basset had killed her. Her name had been Freya.

 

But as Arthur watched Merlin sleeping he saw a fourth scar. Another scar he knew nothing about. This one was thin and long. About as long as Arthur's hand and only as wide as his forefinger, it was positioned right below Merlin’s left shoulder blade. There were small lines leading away from it. No, wait; he knew where that scar came from.

About a year ago Merlin had once again disappeared for a day. He normally turned back up without a scratch, simply jumpy or anxious for a few days then back to his normal cheerful self. But this time had been different. Gwen had found him on the stairs that lead to Giaus’s chambers with an object lodged in his shoulder. It had been identified as the sting of a Serket. But Merlin should have died from the poison. Giaus had explained that the sting had come from a young Serket, too young to produce poison. Merlin had been insanely lucky. Then Cenred had attacked and Merlin had fought at Arthur’s side. Arthur had forgotten his previous injury in the midst of battle. 

Arthur saw him shiver and stood up, walking to him. He knelt down and pulled the cloaks around him. He saw, on the boy’s upper arm, a small scar as he turned over once more. He had gotten that during the fight with the knights of Mhedier. Arthur had called it his first battle wound, but the scars made it obvious that the raven haired boy had had many wounds in many battles before that.


	9. The Druid's Warning

I woke up to Arthur tucking the cloaks around me. He started when he saw I was awake. Sitting down next to me he sighed.

“How is it I’ve known you for, what six years now?” I shook my head.

“Seven and a half years.” I corrected rubbing sleep from my eyes and yawning.

“Seven and a half years, and you have scars that are less than seven and a half years old that I don’t know about? How is that?” I shrugged non-committaly 

“You know me Arthur, I’m clumsy. I trip O have accidents.” I was evading the question and he knew it. He sighed. 

“Go back to sleep you idiot.” I turned away from him and followed his advice. I dreamed this time. But it was more than a dream. I stood in a forest clearing with a cloaked figure.

“My Lord Emrys, you must be cautious. The Lady Ravana is beyond mortal injury now. She can only be destroyed by the light. She will come after you again.” It was one of the druids who helped me. A woman by the name of Diana.

“What do you mean Diana?” She shook her hooded head.

“I can say no more my lord. I am sorry.” I blinked and the dream faded. I was staring up at the face of Giaus. He smiled.

“Welcome back Merlin.” I blinked at him. My mind was still trying to catch up with my mouth.

“Did I go somewhere?” I asked groggily. Giaus laughed. 

“Give it a minute, you’ll remember.” He turned to the other people in the room, my room.  
“He’s awake. A little disoriented from blood loss but he’ll be fine.” Good I’ll be fine. Memory was creeping back. Ravana was still alive. Crap.

“Good.” Arthur’s voice, relief edging around forced annoyance. 

“He won’t be able to work for at least a week though.” Arthur actually did sigh, truly annoyed at that. Giaus came back over to me with a bottle in his hand.   
“Drink this, it will help you sleep.” Before I could protest that Ravana was still alive and I had to stop her, the bottle was pressed to my lips and I drank. Soon I sank back into the crushing black oblivion.


	10. The Story Behind The Scar

Once he was sure Merlin was asleep he sighed relieved.

“And you’re sure he’ll be alright?” Giaus nodded, bustling about the room.

“Yes. Now tell me more about this witch. What exactly did she do to him?” Arthur shuddered at the memory of Merlin, helpless in the witches grasp. He explained that both times he had found her with Merlin she had been drinking his blood. Giaus frowned and pulled down several dusty books. He began flipping pages. Arthur looked over his shoulder. It was a book describing magical creatures and how to destroy them. Arthur made a mental note to listen to Merlin next time there was a magical creature attacking. After all he lived with the aging physician; he had to have learned something. Then he remembered the scars. 

“Giaus!” The old man jumped as if he had forgotten that Arthur was there. 

“Yes sire?”

“How did Merlin get those scars?” Giaus raised his signature eyebrow.  
“The burn on his chest, start with that. It’s about five maybe six years old, yet I know nothing about it. Why?” Giaus’s eyebrow went a little higher, then he turned and looked up at the door to his young wards room. Arthur saw his eyes soften.

“Five years ago you were wounded by the Questing Beast. Do you recall?” Of course he did, the pain wasn’t something he could forget. He nodded.  
“Merlin shouldn’t know I told you. He’d be very angry at me.” Arthur raised his own eyebrow.   
“Merlin was very worried about you. We all were, but I believe he felt responsible for what happened. I believe that he thought that, had he arrived earlier, the beast would not have had the opportunity to injure you.” Arthur was stunned. What could Merlin have done, save jump in front of the beast? Arthur quickly smothered that idea. Even imagining Merlin in the pain he had felt was too much. Especially if it had been the claw that had been meant for him.

“He was distracted at best while you were ill. The day after you recovered I had him running an errand and he tripped down the stairs. I told you he merely broke a rib because that is what he asked me to say. Truth be told he was caring a torch at the time. When he fell it did as well, burning him.” Arthur looked up at the door and sighed.

“Why didn’t he just tell me that?” Arthur almost whispered. Giaus smiled.

“I think he was ashamed. He didn’t wish to show weakness to anyone. He is stubborn like that.” Arthur nodded. If there was one word that described Merlin it was stubborn.


	11. The Lady's Vengence

It was around midday when the potion wore off enough for me to be aware of my surroundings. I was in my room, alone. The door was open and the doorway was filled with shadows. I simply lay there for a moment. I was safe for now right? Ravana wouldn’t dare come here. The curtain was closed and only a small amount of daylight streamed in. 

A movement caught my eye and I scrambled back, whacking my head on the stone wall behind me. She had appeared in the shadows of the doorway. She pressed a finger to her lips and I instantly understood her meaning. Keep quiet or else. She closed and locked the door. It wasn’t much of a lock, not even a latch really, but it would keep anyone out long enough. Then she approached, carefully avoiding the patches of light. Fear gripped my heart and I knew she had come to finish me off. I thought I heard the door to Giaus’s chambers open but kept my eyes fixed on Ravana as she sat down on the bed next to me.

Before I could get away she had her hand on mine, freezing me in place. She laughed quietly.

“Giaus? Merlin?” I defiantly heard that. Arthurs voice from the other room. I made a strangled noise in the back of my throat as Ravana once again leaned over ready to bite. The door to my room crashed open and Arthur, dressed in full armor, stepped in. The sunlight reflected off his armor and struck Ravana, she shrieked and let go. I grabbed the nearest thing I could reach, without magic, and struck out at her with it. It happened to be a piece of Arthur’s second set of armor that I was supposed to be polishing.

She stumbled into the light from the window and screamed a blood curdling scream. Then it clicked in my head. The light could destroy her. I leapt out of bed and ran to the window yanking it open and exposing her to the full light of the midday sun. She shrieked, an unearthly sound that made my ears hurt. Her skin was turning grey and her hair was fading too, from blonde to ash grey. She hissed and lunged at me. Suddenly Arthur was between us, his sword driving deep into her chest right where her heart should have been. She crumpled to dust that blew out the window as we watched. 

My body seemed to realize I had stood up and my legs crumpled out from under me. Arthur caught me and helped me to the bed.

“Idiot!” He breathed, but it didn’t seem to be directed at me this time. Within minutes the rest of the knights had run into the room, having heard the noises all the way in the training grounds. Arthur explained as I lay back against my pillow. Ravana was gone and I wouldn’t have to work for at least a week. I allowed myself a small smile as I once more passed out.

Arthur gave me a full week off but for that entire week I was never alone. If it wasn’t Giaus it was Gwen or one of the knights. More often than not it was Arthur. I suspected he was having an eye kept on me and I didn’t really mind. Lancelot seemed to have volunteered to be the main guard on watch. He finally got me to tell him truth about the scar. The other knights had brought the story about me tripping down the stairs but Lance knew better. When I had finished he sat there for a few minutes stunned.

“You really are the bravest of us all Merlin. You really are.”


End file.
